Leone vs Sabrewulf
Finale: Leone vs Sabrewulf is a''' What-If? Death Battle and the last episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 3rd season Death Battle.' Description ''Which of these 2 beasts shall win if a fight? The Lion of Akame Ga Kill!, or the Wolf of Killer Instinct. Seen in a user's blog as well as several suggestions from random people, this fight is about to collide.... Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Alisa: It's time we bring out another fight Bang... Bang: Yeah, this time, let's get what seems to be a high-recomended fight, between a Lion, and a wolf...Leone of Akame Ga Kill! LeonechargesbackintoDB.gif Alisa: And Sabrewulf of Killer Instincts SabrewulfentersDB.gif Alisa: Here with us today, is none other than Akame herself... Akame: I'm ready to roll one more time. Bang: I'm Bang, she's Alisa, and she's Akame... Akame: And it's our job to analyze our weapons, armor and skills to find out which of us would win....A DEATH BATTLE! Leone Name: Leone Age: Mid 20's Gender: Female Height: 5'7.0'' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Enhance Sense, Fast Regenerative Healing Abilities, Enhance Durability, Master hand-to-hand combatant (*Queue- Akame Ga Kill Intro- Akame Ga Kill Episode 1*) Alisa: A Kingdom corrupted by greed and corrupton, this once great country is fallen into the hands of evil and corrupted men. Bang: And you surely no it is a bad idea to take a break in here... Alisa: And in here, there is the rich and poor, the good and bad.... Akame': ''And there she is....Leone (*Queue- Episode 1*) ''Leone: Want big sis to help you out? Bang: Leone once has an occupation as a massager, she grew up in the slums andmakes a living by swindling so many men....How sad is that.... Alisa: After purchasing a belt from a second-handstore, Leone discovered it as one of the lost teigus, it is called, Animal King: Lionelle. (*Episode 6*) Leone: Lionelle...Transform! ''Akame: This teigu grants the user beast-like abilities. She has grown attached to it and soon was offered a place in the Revolution Army. '''Bang: Like what Akame said, she has beast-like strength, extreme speed, enhance smell and hearing, and even regenerative healing. When she joined Night-Raid, she was the muscle of the group, she likes to go physical on opponents, usually strangle them to death, smash them to the ground, or even rip them apart, I like this woman....' '''''Akame: I should tell her that... Bang: DON'T YOU F**KING DARE!!! (*moment of silence*) Bang: Ummm.....you heard nothing from me! Alisa: Weeellll, to sort it out, she has high durability and is an expert swindler. She is strong enough to lift giant boulders and large pillars,jumped and shattered a huge falling building in mid-air, killing a enhanced superhuman with a single punch, survived being mauled several times, and even survived being strucked down by Budo's thunderbolt storm. '' 'Akame:' One bolt contains as much as 1 billion volts of electricity, and it took only 6 thousand and 6 hundred volts to kill a full grown elephant, which means Leone's tough enough to actually survive being struked by a thunderbolt containing more than 1 billion volts. '''Bang: Her signature move is the "Charge Punch" where she will put her energy in her fist and punches with a force so hard, it can kill, not just a enhance superhuman, but a large monster as well, all bigger and more durable than an elephant...' Alisa: And we keep using an elephant as an example because in the real world, the elephant can take such heavy damage and can repay with an equally heavy punishment, since an elephant can withstand up to 10,000 lbs. of force. and she can also smash steel with ease. Also the strongest boxer in the world can hit as hard as 1600 psi, meaning Leone's Charge Punch power should be more than 16,000 lbs or even more. -Feats of Leone Akame: Though Leone has fierce strength and monster durability, she still has some major flaws, mostly her lacking of long-range attacks, sheonly make up this flaw by grabbing something heavy and throwing it at opponents from far distances. Bang: But hey, when it comes to heavylifting and need some muscles to get it done, you know you can call on this babe to get the job done...Never mess around with this lion. Akame: Still want me to tell her you have a crush on her? Bang: NO!!!! Alisa: *sighs* (*Que- Episode 6*) Leone: We are nobodies *grins* and we are about to take out the trash! Sabrewulf Name: Baron Konrad Von Sabrewulf Alias: Sabrewulf, The Wolfman Age: 50 Gender: Male Height: 5' 11'' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Enhance Sense, Werewolf Physiology (*Queue- Killer Instincts*) Alisa: In a post-apocolyptic world engulfed by raging wars, where govenrment and order finally falls into the soil, one corporation has risen among the many in taking over for power.... Bang: Ultratech... Alisa: Wait, I though it is McDonalds.... Akame: What? since when can McDonalds can take over the world? ''Alisa: Sweet little Akame, it already has... '''Bang: This mad corporation sell weapons to different sides just to keep the world in total chaos, and when they getboredand wanted to sponsor their weapons....they decided to commercialize it... '''''Akame: Instead of short ads and so, they decided to bring up the "Killer Instincts" tournament, to which they can get combatants to kill each other and to try out their newer made toys to kill each other, simple as that... Bang: She's right, even theprize is simple, if you win, you get to have whatever your hearts desire, you loose...well, you won't get shit because you die if you loose.... Alisa: With such a brutal tournament with such a prize on the line, it has attracted so many combatants in many shapes and sizes, this one...ohhh,he's literally an anciet guy.... (*Queue- Sabrewulf lands into the battle*) Akame: Baron Konrad Von Sabrewulf is one of the combatats of Killer Instincts, he has a rare disease of old, it's called "Lypostropy".... Alisa: "Lycanthropy" Akame.... Akame: Oh.... Bang: Lycanthropy is a sickness of having wolfen-like traits such as hair, claws, teeth, in short, its the medical word for werewolfism or werewolf disease. The disease was pass down by being bitten by a asshole of a wolf, he is a tortured soul and wants it out, so he entered the Killer Instincts tournament in hopes of getting a cure for winning. Akame: But in the storyline, Baron didn't win and instead relied on Ultratech for help, they gave him a pair of metal arms, only driving him more mad. Alisa: Day by day, Von Sabrewulf is loosing his humanity over the mind of this beast, he is desperate to find a cure, even if it means he kills for it, and that's what he is... (*Queue- Sabrewulf Gameplay*) Akame: In the latest Killer Instincts franchise, Sabrewulf tore out the cybernetic implants and gone berserk on anyone, feeling no closer to the cure and closely loosing his humanity, he turned over and became addictively reliant on magic and ancient medicine for help. Bang: He has a variety of move sets: ' * ''Overpower: Sabrewulf pulls his hands back and lunges at his foe. He can charge this technique so it can't be blocked * Shadow Moves: Sabrewulf can pull off a stronger version of some of his attacks * Ragged Edge: Sabrewulf swipes his claws at his opponent twice (In the shadow version, Sabrewulf will swipe his claws at the opponent up to five times while charging towards them) * Hamstring: Sabrewulf runs up and slides beneath his opponents swiping at the opponent's legs * Jumping Slash: Sabrewulf jumps up and does an overhead swipe (Shadow version does more damage) * Running Uppercut: Sabrewulf does an uppercut slash and sends them into the air * Eclipse: Sabrewulf slashes in a crescent path above his head to knock enemies out of the air (The shadow version is larger and does more damage) * Instinct Mode: Sabrewulf does 25% damage to his opponent Alisa: He is a durable thing, he stands against Fulgore and Riptor and many more opponents,and speaking of Fulgore, Fulgore stabbed right through the poor mutt, but he lived, from plasma claws and he lived! And to makes matters scarier as fuck, he can enhance every attack and abilities in his "Instinct Mode" ''Akame:'' The wolf can take the pain and walk it off, but that does not mean he is not killable. '''Bang: In a manner of fact, there are numerous ways to kill nim, snap his jaws, rip his head off, ripp out his bloody spine, or even silver weaponry. Also he is not that smart, he's more likely becoming more of an animal's thinking. Alisa: Being a werewolf, he is weak to silver weapons, and he can be overruned or overppowered fromstronger opponents... Akame: ''But when you try to cage this beast... '''Bang: Be ready to be ripped apart by the beast... (*Sabrewulf howls*) Final Intro Alisa: Alright, both combatants are set, let's get this fight on the side of the light.... '''''Akame: It's time to see which beast is the better fighter... Bang: LET'S GET READDDYY TO RRUUUMMMBBBLLEEEE WITH DEATH BAAAATTLLEEE!!! FIGHT!!! (*BG Music: Phil Rey "Lions" ) (*Location: Killer Instincts: Tiger's Lair *) Leone breaks into the area, continuesly stranggling the gangster boss fromone lastfight, she threw his lifeless body out and took a deep breath, Leone: *Deep exhale* "Whoo! that was fun, job's all done, time for me to-" A dark figure lunges at her, she was tackled to the ground, but she kicked it several feet away from her. She rises up, completely pissed off. Leone: "I HATE BEING A VICTIM OF SOMEONE ELSE'S SURPRISE ATTACK!!! WHO DID THAT!?" The figure swings his claws from left to right and roars loudly, Sabrewulf breathes viciousl, with saliva falling on his snarling teeth. Leone cracks her knuckles, "You just pissed the wrong fighter tonight dog-ass!" Leone growled, both lunge at each other, both jump towards each other, both of their clas wide open and ready to pounce. FIGHT!!! (*BG Music: "Take a Chance" ) Both claws strike at each other, Leone claws lands on Sabrewulf's head, while his claws slash on her belly, Leone simply chuckles as she hurls the wolf into one of the tiger statues around the area. Sabrewulf quickly recovers and lunges at Leone, he performed Overpower and slams both of his claws on Leone, she stumbles from the heavy blow, Sabrewulf bites on her leg and slams her to another side of the ground. The wolf punds his paws on the ground and behaves violently, he charges at Leone. (*BG Music: Killer Instincts- "Tooth and Claw" *) Sabrewulf pounces Leone on her head, he swipes her in random paths, he gives her an uppercut, several slashes, his signature attack "eclipse" and just simple slashing and attacking at Leone brutally, he performs his monstrous COmbo chains onto the exposed Night Raid member, slashing, kicking, and biting her in an extremely fast speed and reaction, Leone punches Sabrewulf on the face, "COMBO BREAKER!!!" she cracks her knuckles and her neck, Leone: "You've done it now..." She growls, she returns equally ferocious punishment to Sabrewulf, fast and heavy punches from all around, she dropkicks him, sending him toppling over the floor, Sabrewulf quickly dashes at her, she moves away, where Sabrewulf only lands on one off many of the tiger statues around, Leone rushed behind him and punches him right through, smashing himto the statue, the statue breaks into rubble as Sabrewulf tumbles. Leone grabs hold on what remains of the large tiger statue's head, she lifts it with little effort and throws it at Sabrewulf, Sabrewulf roars and smashes through the statue and tackles over Leone, Leone drives him out with a heavy right cross punch. Sabrewulf growls, his eyes glow as his muscles become slightly bigger, enhancing his abilities, going on pure instinct mode. Leone eye's glow faintly, her rage fuels her. Leone: "LET'S END THIS SH**!!!" (BG Music: *War of Change*) Leone and Sabrewulf finally start to go animalistic on each other, they both slash, punch, kick and even headbut each other, their blood starts to spill around the battlefield. Leone stabs her claws into Sabrewulf's gut, she smashed the ribs over and over, blood spills out of the hole like a waterfall, Sabrewulf bites onto Leone's right arm, she screams in pain, she removes her left claws from his gut and slashes on the eye, Sabrewulf stabs both of his claws and rip right through her adobmen, but shockingly, her wounds starts to recover, Sabrewulf howls viciously and charges at Leone, swiping her with a destructive flows of Combo attacks, swiping fromrandom areas and even attempts to bite onto Leone once more, she grins as she grabs his head, she holds onto his snout, and she grabs hold on his lower jaw as well. She snaps his jaws open, she beats his body around like a bloodied rug over and over, she grabs hold on his arms and rips it out of the socket, Sabrewulf desperately tries to stand up, but Leone sees an exposed knee, she kicks on it, shattering the knee cap, as Sabrewulf falls down, Leone grabs each end of his jaws, and chaotically tears him into two. K.O!!! Leone simply tosses away Sabrewulf's lifeless and somewhat mutilated and torn-up body, she breathes heavily but makes a weak smile, for she knew she won... Leone: "That's what you get when you try to f**k me up, sh** that was epic" CONCLUSION (*BG Music: Invicible *) Bang: Holy shit, she torn him into two! How's that for being split into two? Alisa: Comparing to their feats of Strength, Speed, and durability, Leone outtops Sabrewulf in terms of strength and speed, while Sabrewulf in terms of durability, but Sabrewulf's lesser regenerative factor cannot compete to Leone's better regenerative factor. Akame: '' '' Sabrewulf has been dependent on so many stuff to keep himself human, but sooner or later, he can't get a hold onto his humanity and just simply let the beast out...'' '' '' '' Bang: Leone and Sabrewulf are equal in terms of combat experience, but Leone is just smart enough to think of something new, while Sabrewulf simply trust on his basic instincts, which is to kill. ''' ''Akame:'' Which Leone notices and simply outpower and outwit the wolfman, and while in his Instinct mode doubled his power, he only become more animalistic in mind, making him easy to outsmart. '''Bang: In the end, Sabrewulf just doesn't have the 'killer instincts" to finish her off. WINNER Alisa: The Winner is Leone '' Winner_Leone(LeonevsSabrewulf).gif '' Leone: WINNER! *''Stronger'' *''Faster in Speed and Reaction'' *''Greater Regeneration and healing factor'' *''Smarter'' *''Both are equal in fighting skills and experiences'' Sabrewulf: *''More Durable'' *''Heavier attacks'' *''Can equal to her strength and double his attack power in "Instinct Mode"'' *''Fully dependent on instincts.'' *''Both are equal in fighting skills and experiences'' Bang: NEXT TIIMMEE ON DEATH BATTLE!!!! (*A red God Arc slices down on an aragami*) Alisa: "There's no God-Eater as good as me" Trivia *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's most time-consuming DB combining with research, analysis and even storyline (even longer than his previous DB: Akame vs Kirito (Re-Live)). *It is one of his new favorite fights ever written. *This fight was inspired in one of WarpyNeko's blogs... *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's 7th DB that features a character from the anime.manga: Akame Ga Kill!, and also the 4th episode to feature Leone. *This is one of BigBangOverlordBuster's last Death Battles he will ever write....for now X'D.... Poll Who do you think will win? Leone Sabrewulf Draw You just want to see who will be torn to shreds first Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016